


Salt's Good for More Than Hunting Ghosts

by Duck_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a severe shortage of Dean + Cas + tequila fics on here so I decided to fix that. Oneshot. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt's Good for More Than Hunting Ghosts

“I accidentally bought tequila,” Cas says in explanation of the bottle on the counter, which wouldn’t sound believable if it weren’t for the fact that he also accidentally bought frozen octopus, vegetarian Spaghetti-Os, and a maternity dress. The former angel’s shopping skills had yet to be cultivated. “I thought we could have it with dinner tomorrow?”

Dean laughs, the exhaustion of the day filtering out with the dust between his eyes. “Cas, that’s- that’s not how you drink tequila.” When Castiel replies with nothing but a curious and confused expression, he sighs and turns to the fridge, almost certain he’ll regret this. When Dean returns to the counter, he has the salt shaker, a lime, and an apprehensive smirk.

While Dean cuts the citrus into wedges, Cas struggles with the top on the tequila bottle, finally popping it off when Dean turns around with a plate of limes. “Okay,” he says, setting the plate down and leaning forward on his elbows at the edge of the counter, across from Cas. “First off, I can’t believe you don’t know how to do tequila shots. What did you _do_ in Mexico?”

“I was looking for God,” Cas replies, frowning. “I didn’t have time for… frivolity.”

“ _Frivolity_?” Dean says, grinning as he reaches for the salt shaker. “It’s a fine art.” As Dean licks the side of his hand, the thought crosses his mind that Sam could walk out of his room any minute. The thought gets all the way across his mind and leaves, and he decides he’ll worry about all of it in the morning. “So what you do is get the salt on your hand,” he explains, doing so, and then licks it off. “Shot of tequila.” Neither of them bothered to get out shot glasses so he takes it straight from the bottle. “And lime,” he manages, biting one of the slices. After screwing up his face for a second, he grins. “Tequila!”

Nodding and leaning forward over his side of the counter, Cas looks down at the lime wedges and salt with a deep concentration, as if it’s some puzzle he has to solve. “Okay, I think I understand,” he says, except apparently he doesn’t because he reaches over the counter, grabs Dean’s hand, and runs his tongue over the side in a quick precise motion before salting and licking it, all so fast that Dean can’t even make a sound. Still looking like he could be breaking down a damn math problem, Cas grabs at the bottle and takes a shot. Brows scrunching up, he takes a bite out of one of the lime wedges and sets the rind back on the counter. “Well?”

“You’re…” Dean’s words stumble; he can’t stop looking down at the hand that’s been returned to him, and he’s seriously starting to doubt Castiel’s claim that he “didn’t know how to do tequila shots”. “You’re supposed to use your own… here, like this,” and he reaches for Cas’s hand. “Now you, uh…” he continues, hating himself for the blood rushing to his face. “You lick _your_ hand, Cas.”

“Oh.” He hardly sounds embarrassed as he leans down to do as Dean says, except he gets exceptionally close and Dean’s still holding his hand and his eyes are bright and he smells like limes and linen, and with one shot and six years of emotional repression backing him, Dean ends up grappling his hand higher and gripping Cas’s tie and tugging him across the counter, and his lips taste like salt.

The more they find places to do shots off of each other, the more they lose things like Cas’s coat and Dean’s tie and any apprehension either of them have, and they both learn a lot that night because Castiel learns how to do tequila shots and Dean learns what it’s like to have sex on a memory foam mattress.

 


End file.
